Welcome to One-Shots
by Mystery Missy
Summary: These are a collection of the crazy adventures Remi and Hiccup go through on Berk. I suggest reading the other stories in the 'Welcome to' series, and I hope you all enjoy!
1. Behind Closed Doors

**Stoick hears somethings from Hiccup's room and panics, Gobber unable to explain what might actually be happening up there. He rushes in to see Remi and Hiccup, and Gobber is sure to never let him forget it.**

 **(Takes place after the movie and sorts but before the series and before The Truth of Remi)**

Remi had worked for hours making a twister game. She made the spin dial, the mat, everything, and now she was going to teach Hiccup one of her favorite games. Charging up to his room, she startled him out of a book he was reading and threw her arm up in a grand entrance.

"Do not worry, I am here to light up your life!" She announced, a smile on her face. Spreading the mat on the floor and placing the dial on the bed, Hiccup stared in confusion.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I am showing you the greatest game ever invented. It is called… Twister! I'm going to teach you how to play it." Remi pulled Hiccup from his chair and he looked back at Toothless for support. Said dragon just laughed.

"Okay," Remi started. "The aim of the game is to bend yourself into the most abstract shape possible without falling over. Last one standing wins. This dial has four colors that your left or right hands or feet have to be placed on. Ready to play?"

* * *

Stoick and Gobber walked up the hill to his house, having forgotten his axe in the rush that was this morning. Silent Sven's sheep were being terrorized by the twins and they managed to break his fences.

"Are you sure you didn't have it with you, Stoick?" Sighing as his friend asked him for the umpteenth time that day, he opened the door while groaning at his friend.

"Yes Gobber, I'm sure I-" He cut himself off when he heard something, odd, coming from Hiccup room.

"You have to lean more than that Hiccup." It was Remi. She sounded strained. What was going on up there?"

"How are you that flexible?" Hiccup asked, sounding equally strained.

"This isn't my first time, dragon boy. Now move your hips!" Stoick stared in horror at what he was hearing. Gobber sheepishly rubbed his neck with his hook.

"I'm sure there's an explanation Stoick." Oh but Stoick was having none of that. Marching up to his son's room to put an end to this, scolding words died on his tongue when he walked in and saw Hiccup bent backwards like a bridge with his legs cross and Remi under him with her limbs in all different directions. The two teens were startled but didn't fall.

"Hey dad, did you need something?" Hiccup asked, weirded out by the look of horror and embarrassment on his father's face. Gobber walked up beside him, a small smirk on his face.

"You're dad here just forgot his axe."

"Oh, it's on the shelf downstairs." The two men left the loft, Gobber chuckling at Stoick for thinking that Hiccup and Remi were engaging in something else. Remi flicked the spinner, calling her left hand on red. This caused her to slip, making Hiccup the winner.

"Haha, I thought you were 'the Twister champion' Remi?"

"I am, but I can admit when I have been bested." Untangling themselves, the two of them sat next to Toothless who snuggled against them.

"What was with your dad?"

"I'm not sure. What else did he think we were doing?"


	2. Restraint

Remi doesn't really have much self restraint, and neither does Hiccup. So when they get bored, it's bound to end messy. (Takes place before the movie)

"Hey Hiccup, want to see what kind of trouble we can get into?"

"Oh Gods, we're going to die aren't we?"

"It's Tuesday, I know how to restrain myself."

"You absolutely do not." Remi was about to make a come back, but failed and nodded her head. Walking through the plaza, they discussed some plans for today. It was a slow week, even the twins were at a loss of what to do. Though, that was a blessing for everyone else. Kicking a rock off the path, Remi had a sudden stroke of genius.

"We should make a zipline!"

"What?"

"A zipline that can take you across the entire island. We'll need rope, a pulley system, harnesses for sure, and platforms to land on." Thinking about plans on how to build all of this, Hiccup began to smile at the idea and they set to work. Atop one of the large mountain ranges on the island, the two of them built the zipline system with the longest stretch of rope they could find, and a platform to take a running start off. Reaching over a hundred feet, they built the landing. Within two days, the zipline was complete and ready for testing. Remi was up, harness clipped on and full of excitement.

"Meet you on the other side!" Taking a running start, she leapt off the platform and soared through the air.

"Woohoo!" Passing the Great Hall, Stoick saw the zipline and knew who built it. Sighing, Stoick rubbed his temple as he felt the oncoming headache. Only five feet from the landing, Remi suddenly jerked to a stop.

"What the-" It was stuck. Back up on the platform, Hiccup mounted up and took off down the line. Cheering in success. Unknown to him, Remi was stuck at the end and unable to free herself. As Hiccup passed the Great Hall and his father, he noticed the stuck Remi.

"Oh no, look out!" They crashed into each other, the impact snapping the rope and sending the two tumbling to the ground. Stoick watched them land on one another and sighed.

"Those two were definitely made for each other." He muttered, watching the teens clamber up and start jumping in joy that their zipline was nearly perfect. At least it was one of their more tame ideas.


	3. First Time for Everything

**Remi gets slightly drunk for the first time, much to the amusement of the others.**

 **(After the movie, shorts, and Truth of Remi, before the series. Song sung is Prince Ali from Aladdin, and a beautiful cover you should listen to is Annapantsu. I don't know why, but drunk people singing Disney songs is amusing to me. Also, I have given up on writing Gobber's accent. I tried and I failed.)**

Hiccup could see the ale was getting to her as soon as she declared she was a princess. She sat upon a table engaging Toothless in a wonderful conversation, Toothless giving a gummy smile when she was looking, but when she wasn't his face turned to one of utter confusion. Walking over to the drunk girl, Hiccup took away her mug.

"Okay, I'm cutting you off for the night." Holding the mug away from her reaching arms.

"Psht, I am so, soooo not drunk. You, you're drunk. Not me!" She proudly declared. Smiling at her total sobriety. Nodding his head, he played along.

"I am indeed, and I need you to help walk me home."

"Nooooooooo." Remi mused.

"No, what?"

"I must sing to my people." Holding her down by her shoulder, Hiccup looked to Astrid for help. The blonde viking laughed, getting out of her seat to help the poor boy get his sister home.

"Hiccup!" Came the sudden call of Gobber.

"You go, I've got Remi." Assured Astrid. Hiccup glanced at Remi who was just giggling away before running off to see what Gobber needed.

"Hey Gobber, everything alright?" Hiccup asked his mentor who looked slightly roughed up.

"You could say that, but a pack of Terrible Terrors won't leave the forge alone. Need your help to get them out of there!" Sighing, Hiccup quickly headed down to the forge to take care of the Terror problem. It appeared that they were trying to find a place to nest. It may have taken a bit of dragon nip, but Hiccup helped to relocate them to a safe, more comfortable nest. When that was done and done, Hiccup walked back to the Great Hall and opened the doors to something he will never let Remi live down. There on the center of the hall stood Remi, dazzling the crowd of slightly drunk vikings with a song.

"Prince Ali!  
Glamorous he! Ali Ababwa  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for prince Ali!" Ending on a high note, the crowd cheered as she bowed. Hiccup laughed while walking up to Astrid.

"I thought you had her?!"

"I did, but she insisted that her 'fans demanded a show'. You got to admit, even drunk, that girl can sing."

The next morning was a doozy for Remi. Waking with a slight headache and horrible taste in her mouth, Remi sat up to see an amused Hiccup.

"Well good morning, how did you sleep?" He asked, a slight smile in his face.

"Ugh, what did I do last night?"

"You got drunk and sang to the entire hall a song about a prince named Ali." Eye widening in surprise, Remi thought back and could hazily recall declaring herself a Disney princess. Laying back down and hiding under her cover, she muttered.

"Worth it."


	4. The Scars We Carry

**Hiccup walks in on Remi to see a large scar on her lower back. She tells the story of how she got it, and he can hardly believe it. (Takes place immediately after the movie. Just a small warning, this does talk about abuse and if anyone reading this is suffering from abuse, please call on someone you can trust. You are too good to suffer. Enjoy!)**

Hiccup walked down to Remi's small hut by the docks, wanting to see if she would like to go flying. Knocking and then entering, Hiccup suddenly stopped.

"Hey Rem-" A large scar adorned her lower back. She was just in the middle of putting her dress on over her tights when he walked in. The scar itself seemed like it was healed, so she must have gotten it a while ago. It spread out like a burn, in fact, Hiccup thought it was a burn. It took up most of her lower back, coving her skin in a soft pink hue and the texture of leather. Remi turned around, slightly startled but happy to see Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what can I do ya for?" She asked. Hiccup nervously coughed, feeling awkward for seeing the scar.

"Uh, I was wondering if-if you would like to, you know, go flying." He mumbled out. Remi eyed his curiously.

"Um, is something the matter? You can ask me anything you know."

"Yeah but, it's kind of a personal question." Remi gave him a look, telling him to continue.

"Okay, uh… how did you get that scar on your back?" This surprised her, but she saw nothing wrong with answering his question. Sitting down on a stool, Hiccup sat next to her as she remembered the events that lead her to receive this scar.

"Well, you know I was a foster kid, and sadly there are many foster homes that mistreat their kids. When Ash and I were separated for one month, I went to a home run by an abusive old bastard. It was a pretty tough month, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. One night, he was beating on a new kid. They were only five, so close to Ash's age and I flipped. When I tried to defend her…"

" _Get off of her!" She threw her body on him in hopes to distract him from beating Nancy. Mr. Olsen glared down at Remi, backhanding her away from him._

" _Stupid little brat." He walked away from Nancy, much to remi's delight, and marched over to her. The old man towered over her like a monster, ready to strike her down. Lifting Remi by her hair, he began to drag her to the 'timeout' room which was just a two by two closet._

" _Leave me alone you shit!" She hissed with enough ferocity to make the other kids watching in terror reel back. This angered Mr. Olsen though and he slapped her hard once more, making her lip bust. Everyone expected hits and kicks from the old bat, but know one expected him to start choking Remi. She continued to snarl at him as he wrapped his hands around her neck._

" _Close your damn mouth!" Covering her mouth with his hand, Remi used this to get away. She opened up and bit down on his pinky and ring finger, biting them clean off._

" _Aahhh! You bitch!"_

"He threw me into a table that had lit candles on top. They fell down onto this pile of newspapers he always had, and I got burned. When the police arrive, they arrest Mr. Olsen and took me to the hospital. I still don't know what happened to the other children who lived there."

Remi gasped when Hiccup brought her into a hug, horrified by the evil she encountered in that home. Remi quickly wrapped her arms around the boy, trying to comfort him. He was more distraught than she was after the story.

"Hey, I'm fine. I met evil when I was only a child, but I didn't let it destroy me. I actually became stronger after that. I learned to fight, and protect my own. This scar, is a battle scar of a fight I won."

"I know, just, how could someone do that to children?" Hiccup lamented. Remi just shook her head.

"That was just what life was like as foster kids. I promise Hiccup, I'm okay."

"I know you are. It would take so much more than that to really hurt you." Sitting next to each other in silence, the leaned on each other's shoulders. Hiccup thanked the Gods Remi was alright, he had no idea what he would do if she wasn't She really didn't seemed to broken up over what happened to her, but the fact she didn't know if those kids went to good homes, or if they grew up to be amazing people, that is what really hurt her. She was a kind soul who could fight like a savage to protect what was hers, it's what made her a perfect friend. The scar on her back will alway be a constant reminder of the nightmare house, but she would die before she let it hold her down.


	5. Getting Over

**Hiccup tries to help Remi over her fear of water. She is able to stand at least chest deep in water, but anything else she seems to panic, so he calls for desperate measures. (Takes place a month after the movie, after Legend of the Boneknapper, and before Truth of Remi)**

"Hiccup, are you sure this will work?" Remi called out to him as he stood in knee deep water. He had taken Remi to the cove to help her over her fear of water. She was tired of being so afraid of something so small, but now that she was here, she regret asking for help.

"Relax, I'm right here." Hiccup promised, brushing a lock of her dark brown hair out of her face. She let her hair out of its bun for the swimming lesson, wearing her undergarments for swimwear. Hiccup held out his hand for her to take, urging her on. With a shaky breath, she placed her hand in his and let him walk her two feet into the water.

"You're doing great Remi, just a little further." Breathing in and out, Remi wadded through the water until they were both chest deep. Before they could go any further, Remi dug her feet into the mud.

"No no no, I can't go any further!" She gulped, eyeing the water like it was a snake ready to strike her.

"Okay, that's okay. We'll work on it. Why can't you go further?" He asked, trying to see the reason behind her fear. Remi was shaking, holding onto Hiccup with all her life. Though she was two years older than Hiccup, he felt the need to protect her at all costs. She was scared and that made Hiccup feel lost on how to help.

"Every time I go under the water I… I can see it all over again. And I know it wasn't my fault, the guilt has faded, but the fear-the fear is still there. Just waiting for me to go under."

Remi hugged herself, closing her eyes to rid her mind of the crash. Suddenly, Hiccup had an idea that could either help, or get him slapped, or even both knowing how Remi is. Taking a few steps back, he fake tripped over something in the mud, falling beneath the surface.

"Whoa!" Remi jumped when she heard a splash and looked around to find Hiccup. Not seeing him, she looked under the water to see his body flailing, as if trying to regain his balance under the surface of the water.

"Hiccup?!" Without a second thought, Remi dove under, lifting the boy under his armpits and lifting them both up. Shaking her hair from her eyes, Remi checked to see if her brother was hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but the question is are you? You went underwater to get me."

"Well of course I- you did that on purpose!" Realizing the trick he pulled, she smacked his arm, making his reel back while smiling nervously.

"You did good though." He praised. Crossing her arms, Remi realized she didn't panic when she went under, though it may have been she just didn't want Hiccup to drown, he did have a point. Taking a breath, she dove under once more, opening her eyes to see some fish swim around them. It was the first time she had seen how peaceful underwater could be. It still made her nervous, but she felt like she could push away her fears. As she surfaced, she saw Hiccup was smiling.

"Okay, you're little idea worked a little bit." Smirking, Remi splashed Hiccup in the face, laughing when his wet hair fell into his eyes.

"Hey! Very funny Remi." He splashed back, starting a full blown splash war. The two of them swam in the cove for a few hours, Remi actually enjoying the water now that she had someone with her. For the first time, she liked the water.


	6. Things Happen

**[First things first, I am so sorry this has taken such a long time to publish, but life happens. Right now I am solely** **focused of trying to graduate high school, which can only happen if I pass this summer course. I have no clue how long I might be M.I.A but I promise that I will finish the entire Welcome To series if it kills me.]**

 **A lost trader and his handsome son land on Berk to repair their boat, gaining the attention of the girls. That is until Remi realizes something astounding that no one else sees. (This take place during the first season, a little after In Dragons We Trust. Enjoy!)**

Sitting atop the old catapult, the teens watched as vikings helped a pair of father and son traders repair their old boat. The girls sat watching the son as he lifted large crates off the dock, shirtless.

"So, who is he again?" Ruffnut dreamily sighed, not knowing his name but still drooling over him along with Astrid and Remi.

"Who cares." Astrid shrugged, watching him work. Remi was sitting on her stomach, twisting a braid between her fingers.

"Man, I'd lick him like a snowcone." She said, making the other girls agree with her and the boys look at her in disgust.

"Okay, I didn't need to hear my sister say that." Hiccup groaned. Toothless was looking at her with his lips curled in a judgmental grimace. Rolling his eyes at the girls, Hiccup had a sudden idea.

"You know what, if you three like looking at him so much, why don't you go and talk with him." Thinking that they wouldn't dare, but Remi proved him wrong. Jumping up, she dragged Hiccup down to the stairs with her, stopping to tell the others to hurry along.

Now at the docks with everyone, Remi and Hiccup walked up to introduce themselves.

"Hi there, I am Remi and this is my brother Hiccup. What's your name?" She sweetly asked. The trader's son turned, eyes lighting up when he saw Hiccup.

"Oh, my name is Tybrin, how nice to meet others my age. Especially ones with such, beauty."

Tybrin was staring at Hiccup when he spoke, making Remi cock her head in confusion. He wasn't… was he?

"My father has sent me to take a break form all this hard labour, so perhaps I could have a tour around your magnificent home."

Tybrin linked arms with Hiccup, startling the boy and his dragon. They walked off toward the Great Hall, Tybrin asking about Toothless and standing a little too close for Hiccup's liking. Remi just stood there, in shock.

"Whoa, is he gay?"

Night fell, leading many to grab some dinner in the hall. Remi sat at the table with the other teens, just watching as Tybrin and Hiccup stood by the fire pit, talking. Remi was having a hard time eating, trying to contain her laughs as she watch Hiccup confused face and the others oblivious to how gay this guy was. Spending a day with him, Remi knew he was into guys, especially after complimenting Hiccup on his 'alluring eyes' and 'gracious smile'. How did no one see that Hiccup was being hit on?! Tybrin and his father were leaving in the morning so he might be trying to spend as much time with Hiccup as possible. Next to her, she heard Ruffnut grumble under her breath.

"Why is he paying attention to Hiccup? What does he have that I don't?!" Remi snorted into her drink.

"You don't have the right parts." The others stared at her like she grew wings, and she tired to keep from choking on her water.

It was the morning that Tybrin and his father left. Standing at the docks holding Hiccups hands, Remi was nearly peeing herself watching how confused Hiccup and the others were.

"Hiccup, it was a pleasure meeting you and your beautiful dragon. I hope that one day we shall meet again." Leaning down to kiss his hand, Hiccup only just stood there, not sure what to do.

"Uh yeah, me too." Tybrin smiled like his entire world was suddenly made of gold.

"I am happy you feel that way. Until we meet again my dear." Now Tybrin kissed Hiccup full on the lips, having mistaken what Hiccup meant for a love confession. Now Remi was chuckling silently as everyone stared slackjaw. Tybrin headed for his boat, waving farewell as he and his father sailed off. Hiccup trudged over to the others, noticing his sister's erratic laughter.

"What just happened? Why are you laughing?" Barely able to see now with tears filling her eyes, Remi placed a hand on her stomach and spoke between laughter.

"He's hella gay for you!" Seeing Hiccups surprise and realization sent Remi over the edge, and she fell to the ground in a crazed fit of laughter. Hiccup was supposed to be the smart one, how did he not know Tybrin had a thing for him, especially after the intimate compliments and caressing of his face! Remi was never going to let down his new 'lover' and how oblivious he was to it all.


End file.
